The Cult
by ChristyK
Summary: Van and Deaq infiltrate a cult This story doesn't have quite as much Angst as I like Sorry but is just something I thought up one day.


The Cult

The cult, Jacob's Ladder, had been recruiting new members in the L.A. area in the last few months. That in itself was not illegal. What concerned the police was that eight of the members had committed suicide while in the L.A. area. In investigating this, the L.A.P.D had discovered that cult members had also committed suicide in other states as the cult passed through them. Two of the members had actually killed themselves in front of the police after a botched robbery attempt at a bank. The members were in the process of robbing the bank when the police arrived. Instead of surrendering or fighting, the two men calmly placed their guns to their heads and pulled the trigger. The police interrogated the cult's leader, a man who called himself Jacob, and his explanation was that Jacob's Ladder welcomed all kinds of people. Most who came to him were the outcasts of society wanting to find a place to fit in, some place they would feel accepted. A lot of them, unfortunately, reverted back to their old ways. Jacob understood he couldn't change everyone but his was an open society and everyone was welcome, he wouldn't refuse anyone. The police were suspicious but had no reason to hold Jacob so he was released and disappeared back into his canyon compound.

The Candy Store

Billie looked up as Deaq and Van entered the Candy Store and walked over to her desk.

"What's up?" Van asked as he leaned on the desk.

"How would you boys like to join a cult?" She said smiling.

"Why, what's going on?" Deaq asked.

Billie explained about the suicides of the cult's members.

"They're called Jacob's Ladder. The leader is a man who goes by the name Jacob, no last name known. There have been eight deaths in and around L.A. and six other deaths in Colorado and Arizona that we know of. All of them were suicides. Something's going on in there and Captain Parish asked if we could try and infiltrate them. They seem to do a lot of recruiting at the mall, so he wants you two to hang out there and if one of the members approaches you, show an interest. I think it's best if you act like you don't know each other, they seem to be approaching people who are alone rather then in pairs. We don't know what we're up against. If the cult is somehow involved in these suicides and they find out they've been infiltrated, who knows what they'll do. This could get very dangerous, you won't have any backup so if either one of you want to back out I'll understand."

"It's our job Billie, I'm in." Van looked over at Deaq.

"Where my boy goes I go. I'm in."

"I don't need to tell either of you how cults operate. There's usually a lot of brainwashing going on so keep your wits about you."

"That won't be a problem for me but if there's any skirts around you can forget about Van. You know how he loses any common sense when there's a woman around."

"Speak for yourself brother."

Billie handed Deaq a file. Van looked over his shoulder.

"This has everything we know about the cult in it. Read it, then when you're ready head out to the mall. If something's going on in that compound, let's find out what and put an end to it."

Van and Deaq headed to the mall and hung out separately but within view of each other. It wasn't long before the cult arrived and began their recruiting. They were distinguishable by the medallion of a ladder that hung around their necks. Van watched as two members broke off from the rest and approached Deaq who sat at a pizza counter. Deaq listened to their speech. He smiled, shook their hands, then joined the larger group where he was welcomed by hugs and kisses. The cult members continued walking through the mall. Most of the people they stopped and talked to ignored them or made nasty remarks. When they got to Van, at first he pretended he wasn't interested and started to walk away, then stopped and came back. He agreed to go to their compound and check it out. Deaq and Van briefly made eye contact and gave each other a small nod. They were in.

The next few days were spent getting the new recruits familiar with the compound and the daily routine. There were three dorms, one for women, one for men, and one for married couples. Each morning was spent listening to Jacob's lectures then doing daily chores. The afternoons were spent socializing, making crafts and tending the vegetable garden which was used to feed the cult. The crafts and any excess vegetables were sold to the public to help pay the cult's bills. Sometimes at night Jacob would take one of the cult members into his private headquarter for what he called consultations.

Van and Deaq spent the days checking out the compound and talking to the members. They would occasionally sit together at lunch and as long as no one was nearby discuss what they had learned. They had both noticed that each night one of five different women would go to Jacob's room. Deaq had managed to get fairly close to one of them, Mary a pretty young black girl. She had explained to him that they were Jacob's wives. She told him that it was a great honor to be chosen by Jacob. But Deaq had noticed that she appeared to be upset about something but would not tell him what. She also seemed to be trying to avoid Jacob, and would go in the opposite direction if she saw him before he saw her. Van told Deaq that he had tried to ask people about the suicides but they seemed nervous and no one would talk about them. Deaq warned Van to be careful who he talked to, someone might tell Jacob he was asking questions.

"Don't worry, 'll watch my back, you stay close to Mary, get her to trust you. She's our way to get to Jacob. In the meantime I'll see what I can find out. I tried to call Billie on my cell a couple of times but I can't get through, too much interference."

"Yeah, I've noticed there are no phones. Seems like they like to keep the compound isolated from the outside world as much as possible. No phones, no TVs, no radios."

"They also make it hard for the members to leave. The few cars they have are kept locked up over at Jacob's . Wonder what they have to hide."

"Yeah I noticed Jacob keeps his little headquarter locked up tighter then Fort Knox. A couple of times when I walked by it one of his goons came over and stood in front of the door. These private consultations he has, I wonder what they're all about?"

"It seems like if anyone is complaining or causing any kind of disharmony in the group Jacob calls them in for a consultation. When they come out they seem all content and happy. I talked to Phil when he came out yesterday and he said Jacob showed him the light. I asked him what he meant and he just smiled and walked away. I think I'll do a little bitching and see if I can get a look inside."

"Be careful, you'll be on your own in there."

"Just want to get in and have a little look around."

Deaq noticed some of the cult members including Jacob were watching them. He looked down at the ground and whispered to Van.

"We're being watched."

"Well then there's no better time then now to let them see my bad attitude."

Van shoved Deaq.

"**I'm not staying and that's final**. There's nothing for me here." Van said loud enough for the cult to hear then stormed off.

After he was gone, Jacob and two members approached Deaq.

"I see one of our brothers isn't happy."

"Yeah, I don't know what his problem is. Everything you could possibly want is here. Guess he misses the fast life. Who knows?" Deaq shrugged his shoulders then walked away in the opposite direction.

Jacob watched as Van walk away then looked at the man who stood next to him.

"Well Simon what do you think? Think we should invite Mr. Strummer in for a talk and see what his problem is?"

"I'd say as soon as possible. Roy told me he overheard Strummer talking to Baker about the suicides. We don't need him walking around getting everybody all worked up. If people start talking they'll get worried and start leaving. If that happens we're going to lose a lot of money."

"Go after him, bring him to me. Tell him I want to talk to him, that he seems upset and I'd like to make sure we haven't offended him in anyway."

Jacob watched as Simon walk away. _So Strummer was asking questions, well he_ _was going to learn more then he wanted to._

Deaq headed over to the large tent that served as the dining area. The men of Jacob's Ladder were in the process of refurbishing one of the buildings into a dining hall but it wouldn't be finished for weeks. The women of the compound prepared the food then ate with the men. After the meal, the women would clean up while the men worked on constructing the new dining hall plus the new housing areas which were much needed. Deaq spotted Mary, he picked up his plate, walked over and sat next to her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He could tell she was upset.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head and looked around nervously.

"Mary, I can tell something's wrong, do you want to talk about it?"

She once more glanced around nervously.

"I shouldn't be talking to you. They wouldn't like it."

"Who wouldn't like it? Jacob?"

"He's changed. He's not the same man I thought I knew."

"How has he changed?"

"He wanted to start a new society, a God fearing, peaceful society. Now...........now it seems all he wants is money. He gets people so involved in his society then has them turn over their houses, money, whatever they have to him if they want to stay. Most people do, they don't want to leave. They like it here. But the worse thing he does..................he takes control of people's minds."

"What do you mean Mary?"

"I've......................I've seen what he can do. He's turned into an evil man Deaq. I use to love him, but someone's got to stop him."

Tears ran down Mary's face. Deaq put his arm around her trying to comfort her. What did all this have to do with the suicide of the cult's members he wondered? Just as he was about to ask her, Simon walked over with another man, Philip. Mary's eyes widened in fear as she saw them approaching.

"Mary, Jacob would like to see you." They stood by the table waiting for her.

She immediately stood up and started to follow them. Deaq also stood up. "She just started to eat, can't this wait?"

"It's okay Deaq, I was finished." She turned, looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. Deaq was torn between hoping she'd be okay or stopping her and drawing attention to himself possibly blowing his cover. He knew they had to find out what was going on in the cult and if he was thrown out, Van would be on his own. He decided to play it cool. He smiled back and went back to eating. He watched as they led her into Jacob's headquarters. A few minutes later, Simon and Philip came out and walked off in different directions.

Van stood leaning against the side of one of the building when Simon walked over to him.

"I heard you're having second thoughts about our community?"

"Well if you mean I'm a little disenchanted, well yeah, I am. Half the people walk around like zombies and the other half look scared to death. I don't need this, I'm out of here. Just waiting for a way back to town."

"Jacob would like to speak to you before you go. He'd like to find out what you find most disturbing and try to help you see the light."

"I've seen the light brother and it ain't shining on me. I just want to get back to town. Maybe some of these folks would like to go with me."

"We will give you a ride to town after you speak to Jacob. It's just a formality; if someone doesn't want to stay he'd like to know the reason why."

"Okay, but as soon as I talk to him, I want out of here."

"Most certainly brother. Follow me."

Deaq watched from the dining tent as Simon led Van to Jacob's headquarters. He hoped Van knew what he was doing. He didn't like the idea that he couldn't see what was happening inside.

As Van entered the building, Mary left. She kept her head down and went back to the women's dormitory. Deaq watched, wanting to follow her and talk to her, but concern for Van kept him at his spot. He waited, keeping his eyes on the door Van had entered.

Van was escorted to Jacob's private quarters. Jacob smiled as Van entered, then motioned for Simon to leave. He offered Van a seat.

"I hear you're disappointed in us Brother Strummer."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm just not into this kind of thing. I never should have came here. I just need a ride home."

"You came, because even if you didn't know it, you were looking for a better way of life."

Jacob poured a glass of wine and handed it to Van. Van was leery about drinking it but didn't want Jacob to become suspicious. He sipped it slowly. Jacob kept preaching about all the good points of his community while he kept refilling Van's glass.

"How do you like the wine? You know we grow the grapes right here."

"Good stuff." Van said as he tried to focus on Jacob's face. He could feel himself start to lose his concentration. "I really have to be going." Van attempted to stand but felt dizzy and sat back in the seat. He fought to keep his eyes opened.

Jacob took the glass out of Van's hand, then walked over to his desk. He leaned over and turned his computer monitor toward Van, then pressed a button and the computer screen started pulsating with a white light. The light reflected off of Van's face.

"Just relax Brother Strummer. Don't try to fight it................ You like it here don't you? You want to stay. You have no where else to go. When you leave here you'll go over to the men's dorm and lie down. If anyone talks to you, you'll tell them you decided to stay. You were mistaken about wanting to leave." Jacob handed Van two pills. "Take these." He handed Van another glass of wine.

Van did as he was told. Jacob smiled to himself.

"Tomorrow, as soon as you wake up, you will come back here. We'll talk some more. You can leave now."

Van stood up and Jacob shook his hand.

"Glad you decided to stay Brother Strummer."

Van smiled at him.

"It was nice talking to you Jacob. I'll see you tomorrow."

When Van had left, Jacob reached over and turned off the video camera he had hidden in a bookshelf. He took out the video and wrote Van Strummer – Project 15. He then turned the computer monitor around and smiled to himself.

Deaq watched as Van left the building and headed toward the dorm. He waited for half an hour to make sure no one was watching, then followed Van to the dorm. He sat down beside him.

"What did Jacob want?"

"Nothing, we just talked." Van lay down and stretched out on the bed.

"About what?"

"Just stuff. You know Deaq, he's an okay guy. I think we're wrong about him."

Deaq glanced around the room. He thought maybe someone was nearby listening and that was why Van was being so evasive, but no one was paying any attention to them. He looked back at Van, concerned.

"You okay bro?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure, you're acting a little strange?"

"Deaq, I told you, I'm fine, just tired."

"Okay, well then get some rest. I'll be back in a little while."

Deaq patted Van's shoulder then left the dorm. As he walked away he stopped and looked back at his partner. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. Maybe he might be imagining it but he decided he had to keep Van away from Jacob until he could figure out what was going on. He had to talk to Mary but she had gone into the women's dorm and men were forbidden to enter it. Tomorrow he'd speak to her, try to find out what she was so scared about. He spent the next hour walking through the compound and noticed Jacob's men were watching him. He smiled at them then walked over and made a little small talk in order to put them at ease. It seemed to work, they loosened up and didn't seem to think he was a threat. He walked a little longer then went back to the men's dorm. Van lay on his side and appeared to be asleep. Deaq crawled in a cot across from Van and stretched out. His partner seemed okay for now but tomorrow he was determined to keep Van away from Jacob.

When he woke up five hours later Van was gone. Deaq sat up and glanced around. _Don't panic_ he told himself, his partner could be anywhere. The shower, the dining tent, or maybe he just went for a walk. Deaq headed to the dining tent where the women were putting out breakfast. Van wasn't there. Deaq glanced around starting to get worried. He looked over towards Jacob's headquarters just as Van walked out the door. _What the hell's going on? _ Van walked back to the dorm and sat down on his cot. Deaq kept one eye on his partner while he finished eating. He didn't know if he was being watched and didn't want to draw attention to himself by going immediately to Van. About half an hour later he headed slowly back to the dorm. Van sat, staring at the ground.

"What's going on Van?"

"Nothing."

"Why did you go back to Jacobs?"

Van raised his head and glared at Deaq.

"That's none of your business."

"Yeah, it's my business. We're partners, I want to know what's going on."

Van stood up and started to walk away. As he walked by Deaq, Deaq grabbed his arm. Van spun around breaking free of Deaq. His hand clenched in a fist at his side.

"Get out of my way Deaq!" Van said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know what he's done to you but I'm getting you out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"We're both leaving here, today. If we can't get a lift we'll walk, but we're leaving."

"You want out .................go, I'm staying."

"Van, I don't know what Jacob did to you or why you're acting this way but you got to fight it, you got to think. I'm your partner; I'm your friend. We're in this together."

"You're not my friend Deaq, you were never my friend. The only friend I have, and the only person I trust is Jacob."

Deaq could tell that even though Van looked at him he wasn't really seeing him. There was something about his eyes, they weren't focusing. They had a far away look in them. Deaq shook his head. What the hell did they do to him and how could they do it so quickly. Brainwashing took days, sometimes weeks.

"Van................."He reached out again for his partner.

Deaq stopped when he saw two of Jacob's men walking toward the dorm. One of them walked over and put his arm around Van. The other stood back with his arms folded.

"How 'bout a game of cards buddy?"

"Sure."

The man started leading Van away, while the other one followed. Deaq wanted to stop him but knew there was no way he could without causing a scene. After taking a few steps, Van turned around and looked at Deaq. For a moment Deaq could see the confusion in Van's eyes. He hesitated long enough for Deaq to realize that whatever Jacob did to Van he didn't have complete control of him, at least not yet. Van shut his eyes and took a deep breath as a sharp pain shot through his head. When he opened them he gave his head a slight shake as if trying to clear it. He tried to think. He wanted to apologize to Deaq for jumping on him but for some reason he couldn't. He couldn't get Jacob's voice out of his head, and every time he tried a blinding pain would shoot through his head. He knew Deaq was his friend but Jacob told him he wasn't and for some reason he had to believe Jacob. He didn't know why, but he had to. Jacob told him not to trust anyone but him. People would pretend to be his friend but were only out to hurt him. He looked at Deaq and could see the concern and worry in his eyes.

"You coming, Van?" The man who had put his arm around Van asked.

Van opened his mouth slightly as if to say something to Deaq. He started to reach his hand out toward him but then suddenly turned around and followed the men. Deaq watched as they led Van to a small table outside of Jacob's headquarters. They sat down and a few minutes later Jacob came out and joined them. Van sat across from Jacob intent on what Jacob was saying to him. Deaq only wished he knew what it was. He knew he himself could get out of there tonight if he had to. He could hotwire one of the few vehicles in the compound. But he also knew there was no way he was going to leave Van here, and he was sure Van wouldn't go with him willingly. He didn't know what Jacob had planned for Van but it couldn't be good. If only he could reach Billie. He figured she knew they were probably in but had no way of knowing what was going on. He had to talk to Mary, find out what she knew. She had started to tell him about Jacob controlling people's minds before his two goons came over. He had to find out what else she knew. His partner's life depended on it. He casually began to walk through the compound keeping his eyes off of Van in case they were watching. He couldn't let them know he was worried. He needed them to think that Van and he had met at the compound and were only casual acquaintances, not that they had not known each other before. If they became suspicious it was possible neither he nor Van would make it out alive. Deaq whistled as he walked over to the construction site of the new dining hall and began to help with the work. He kept his eyes opened for Mary and once in awhile stole a glance over towards Van. Jacob's men had left and Jacob leaned forward speaking to Van who sat listening but not speaking. He seemed to be in a trance. Deaq fought the urge to go over and pull his partner away, but he knew that wouldn't work. He knew Van would not leave with him and there were too many of Jacob's men around to cause a scene. He watched as Jacob stood up and Van followed him into the building. Deaq swore to himself that if anything happened to Van he'd make sure Jacob paid and paid dearly. The rest of the day he worked at the construction site but kept watching for Mary. Van finally came out of the building and walked back to the dorm and lay on his cot. Later that day, at dinner, Deaq caught a glimpse of Mary but she avoided him. After dinner she went over to Jacob's and stayed the night. Deaq went back to the dorm and sat on his cot watching his partner. Van tossed and turned in his sleep as if he was having a nightmare. Deaq tried to wake him up but Van pushed him away and went back to sleep. Finally, exhausted, Deaq lay down and fell asleep. His last thought was that tomorrow he was going to get them both out of there no matter what the consequences.

He jolted awake at six in the morning and immediately looked over to where Van had been sleeping. He was gone. Deaq jumped up. He had enough of this. What ever they were doing to his partner was going to stop, even if it meant blowing their cover. He headed for the dining tent and waited for Mary who he knew would probably be serving breakfast. At six forty five she came out of Jacob's and headed for the makeshift kitchen area. Deaq glanced around and seeing that no one seemed to be watching walked over to Mary.

"Mary."

Mary looked up, then glanced nervously around. Deaq continued.

"Mary, I need your help. I'm looking for one of the men that came in with me. His name's Van, he's a little smaller then me, long brown hair, green eyes.................."

"Is he a friend of yours?" She spoke softly interrupting him, a sad look on her face.

Deaq hesitated. He and Van were suppose to pretend they weren't friends, that they hadn't know each other before coming to the compound, but Van's life was at steak.

"Yeah, a good friend."

"I'm sorry." Her eyes filled with tears. "I can't help you."

She tried to walk away but Deaq grabbed her arm.

"Mary, please help me find him. I don't know what Jacob did to him but I need

your help to find him."

"You can't help your friend. He belongs to Jacob now."

Deaq gently pulled Mary into the small storage room where no one could see them.

"Please tell me what's going on Mary, tell me what Jacob is up to."

She hesitated, she didn't know what Jacob would do to her if he found out she was talking to Deaq. But she liked Deaq and knew Jacob had to be stopped.

"He uses people Deaq, he uses them to make himself rich. It might be too late to help your friend."

"Do you know where Van is? Is he with Jacob?"

"Jacob took him to town last night." She looked at Deaq's worried face and it broke her heart to see his concern for his friend, she decided to tell him everything she knew. Jacob had to be stopped. "Your friend's been brainwashed, drugged, hypnotized............Jacob uses what ever means he has to make sure he has complete control over someone. He sent your friend to town to get money for him."

"To get money for him? Do you mean he sent him to rob someone?"

She nodded her head sadly.

"Jacob's a perfectionist; he keeps tapes of all his subjects, that's what he calls them, subjects. He enjoys watching them over and over again. He makes me watch them with him. He gets off on the power he has over these subjects. I was with him last night, we watched your friend's tape. He's under Jacob's control. I watched your friend put a gun he thought was loaded to his head and pull the trigger because Jacob told him to."

Deaq tried to fight back the panic he was beginning to feel. If Van would kill himself for Jacob there was no telling what he might do.

"Mary, you got to think, do you know where Jacob took Van?"

"It's probably on the tape. I remember something about a big event in town but I wasn't paying much attention till the end when I saw Jacob hand Van the gun and tell him to kill himself"

"A big event..............." Deaq tried to think but all he could think of was that he had to find Van before it was too late. If he lost Van............Deaq swallowed the lump in his throat as the thought went through his head. No, he wouldn't lose him. He'd find him before it was too late. He had to watch Jacob's tape, hopefully the location was on it.

"There's one other thing Deaq. Your friend's been programmed to kill anyone that tries to stop him. If he can't complete his mission...................he will kill himself."

"Do you know if there's anyway to snap him out of it, a word, a command, anything."

"There could be, I just don't know. I'm sorry."

Deaq put his hand on Mary's shoulder and squeezed it gently in gratitude.

"Mary, thank you for helping me. Now I need to figure a way to get in to Jacob's. Do you have any idea?"

"We're serving breakfast now, his guards will come over to eat and I or one of the other girls will take him breakfast."

"He'll be alone then?"

"Yes."

"Then you make sure you're the one to take him breakfast. When you go in, I'll slip in behind you."

"I'm scared. He'll kill me if he knows I told anyone." Her lip trembled as she looked down.

Deaq gently lifted her head up and looked into her eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you, trust me. You did the right thing. But we got to hurry, I got to get to town and stop Van."

Deaq left the dining tent and walked toward Jacob's quarters. He went to the side of the building and leaned against it out of sight in the shadows, waiting for Mary.

As soon as Jacob's guards showed up for breakfast Mary grabbed a tray of food and headed for Jacob's. She knocked and gave her name. Hearing the door being unlocked, Deaq stepped forward. When the door opened he followed Mary in and quickly shut it behind him. Jacob glared at him then looked at Mary.

"Mary, what's going on here?"

Deaq stepped toward Jacob.

"Where's Strummer?" Deaq said angrily.

"I don't know what you mean."

Deaq grabbed Jacob by the throat and forced him back into the small room in the back. He looked over at Mary.

"Find the tape and put it in the player Mary."

Mary looked through the tapes then took the one with Van's name on it and put it in the VCR and pushed play. Deaq's heart pounded and he could feel himself growing angrier and angrier as he watched his partner being drugged and hypnotized. He watched as Jacob told Van to go to The Palace, a place where they held rock concerts, then to go to the second floor where they kept the money that was taken in. He was told to take the money and kill anyone that tried to stop him. The box office closed at nine, so he should get there shortly before nine. They would leave a car for him outside. If the police showed up or if he had any suspicions that he was being followed he should put the gun to his head and kill himself. He was not to return to the compound unless he was one hundred percent sure no one was following him. At the end of the tape Deaq watched in horror as Jacob handed Van a gun and told him to shoot himself. Van raised the gun to his head and without any hesitation he pulled the trigger. The tape then shut off. Deaq couldn't control his rage any longer and slammed Jacob against the wall.

"**If anything happens to my friend, you're dead**!"

"If anything happens to me, you'll never get your friend back alive."

"We'll see about that." Deaq looked over at Mary who stood with her back to the wall. It was obvious she was scared to death. "Mary, I need you to look around, see if you can find a gun."

Mary began opening drawers. Now that she had betrayed Jacob she knew she had no choice but to go along with what ever Deaq said. After a few minutes she found a gun. She took it out of the drawer and handed it to Deaq.

"Now I want you to tell me how to stop him." Deaq held the gun at Jacob's head. He could see the fear in his eyes.

"There is no stopping him."

"You're saying there's no way to deprogram him?"

"My subjects do what I ask of them, then when they accomplish their mission and I no longer need them. They're expendable."

"**What's that suppose to mean?!"** Deaq shook Jacob, banging his head hard against the wall.

"Once he brings the money to me, he'll go into the desert and kill himself. I can't afford to use them on another mission because they might be recognized from their last job."

"**You son of a bitch!"** Deaq backhanded Jacob across the face.

Mary put her hand on Deaq's arm.

"We got to get out of here. His men will be back soon."

"Okay, we're all going to walk out of here and get in a car. If you try anything, or attempt to draw anyone's attention, I will kill you, no problem."

He forced Jacob to walk in front of him. They walked to the area where the cars were kept and got in one. Deaq leaned over and quickly hotwired it. They slowly drove toward the exit of the compound. One of the guards started to come over but Deaq pointed the gun at Jacob's ribs and made him wave him off.

"Smile and tell him everything's fine. Tell him we're just going to town to pick up a few supplies." Deaq jammed the gun in Jacob's ribs.

Jacob did as he was told and soon they were on the open rode and heading for L.A. Deaq kept trying his cell phone, he had to get through to Billie. Finally when they were just outside of L.A. he got through. Deaq glanced at his watch, it was eight thirty.

"Billie?"

"Deaq where are you? I've been worried."

"Listen Billie and listen carefully. You got to call The Palace, Van's going there to rob it. Tell them to give him the money, don't try to stop him. Also, and this is very important, tell them not to call the cops."

"What's going on Deaq?"

"Billie, just do what I said. I don't have time to explain. Meet me there, and Billie, if you see Van, don't approach him."

"I hope you know what you're doing Deaq." Billie said as she hung up. She looked up The Palace's phone number and dialed it.

Deaq pulled in front of The Palace ten minutes later. Billie was waiting for him, she ran over.

"Okay, Deaq what's going on?"

"Mary, will explain everything Billie. Just don't let anyone in the building and if Van comes out, don't try to stop him." Deaq turned Jacob over to Billie. "Hang on to him Billie, he's responsible for this." Deaq ran toward the building.

"Deaq, be careful." Billie watched as Deaq entered the building then pulled out cuff and put them on Jacob's wrists. "I don't know what's going on but if something happens to his partner I wouldn't want to be you."

Deaq ran up the steps to the second floor just as Van came down the hallway. In one hand he held a briefcase full of money, in the other, a gun.

"Hey buddy." Deaq said calmly holding his hands out to his side so Van wouldn't feel threatened.

"Deaq? What are you doing here?" Van looked confused.

"Van, Jacob's with me, he's downstairs. He wants you to give me the gun. It's over Van. Your mission has been accomplished. Everything's fine." Deaq kept inching his way toward Van.

"I can't give you the gun Deaq." Van raised the gun and pointed it at Deaq. "Back off, I'll kill you if I have to." Van said calmly.

"Van, I'm your partner, you don't want to hurt me."

"**Backoff**!" Van suddenly had a wild look in his eyes.

"Easy Van, try to think, I'm your friend. I want to help you."

"**You don't want to help me! Jacob told me people would try to trick me but I shouldn't listen to them, only him**!"

"Van.................." Deaq took a step forward.

"**Deaq, no! Please! I don't want to kill you but I will**!"

Van's hand started to shake, a sharp pain shot through his head and he raised both of his hands to his head. The briefcase hung in one hand, the gun in the other. He squeezed his eyes shut in agony and fell to one knee. Deaq took another step toward him. Van's eyes flew open and he had a terrified look in them. He kept hearing Jacob's voice in his head telling him to trust no one but him. He once more pointed the gun at Deaq.

"**Get back**!" Tears ran down Van's face "**Please Deaq! Don't make me shoot you**!" He knew he had shoot to Deaq, he didn't want to but he kept hearing Jacob's voice and knew that he didn't have a choice.

Deaq stepped back, keeping his arms outstretched at his side. His only option was to let Van pass him then try to jump him. Then his worse nightmare happened. In the hallway behind Van, three police officers came into the corridor their guns pointed at Van. Someone had called the cops anyway and they had slipped through the back of the building past Billie.

"**Drop it!"** one of them shouted.

Van without any hesitation raised the gun to his head. In Deaq's mind he saw the tape of Van putting the gun to his head and pulling the trigger; he reacted immediately and dove across the space between them. His hand grabbing the gun and pushing it away from his partner just as a shot rang out. Van crumbled to the floor, a steady stream of blood running down the side of his head.

"**Noooooooooo**!" Deaq screamed like a wounded animal as he cradled his partner's limp body.

Three hours later

"What the hell were you thinking Deaq. Van could have killed you."

"But he didn't Billie, he had the chance but he didn't"

Billie and Deaq sat in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for word on Van's condition. Deaq had managed to push the gun just far enough away from Van's head that the bullet had only grazed him. The gunshot was a worry but right now they were more concerned with his mental condition.

Finally the doctor came out.

"Your friend's head wound isn't serious, but if it had been a little to the left he probably wouldn't be here. For the last hour or so we've had a behavioral psychologist looking at him. Your friend had drugs in his system and that in combination with the hypnoses you said he was under put a double strain on his mind. You're damn lucky he didn't shoot you. Somehow you got through to him, but he's worried about you. He won't believe us when we tell him he didn't shoot you. In his mind he thinks he did. We told him you're okay but he won't believe us. He keeps asking for you."

"Why did he hesitate to shoot me, yet he was going to shoot himself with no hesitation?" Deaq asked.

"In his subconscious mind it was easier for him to kill himself then to kill a friend."

"Is there anyway to bring him out of it and to make sure he stays out of it?" Billie looked into the doctor's eyes, praying that the answer was yes.

"We're hoping that since he didn't complete his assignment the power that this man held over him might be broken."

"You mean he's gonna be okay?" Deaq asked hopefully.

"I didn't say that. I'm saying that's what I'm hoping. We're flooding his system with IV drips to flush out the remnants of the drugs. I also want him to have a few more sessions with our psychologist, then we should know better."

"Can we see him?"

"Just for a few minutes. He needs to rest."

Deaq and Billie entered the room and walked over to Van's bed. His skin looked pale against his brown hair which hung over the bandage around his head. Deaq put his hand on Van's arm.

"Hey partner."

Van slowly opened his eyes, tears were in them. When he saw Deaq a look of immense relief came over his face.

"Oh thank God.............I thought I killed you. I ............I remember wanting you dead."

"That wasn't you partner, it was Jacob. He had you under his control."

"I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

"No, no one was hurt."

"I should have been able to fight him Deaq. He shouldn't have been able to get control of me that easy." He looked down obviously disgusted with himself.

Billie put her hand gently on Van's other arm.

"Van, he gave you drugs, plus hypnotized you, he was just too strong to fight. I'm just glad you both got out of this alive."

"You got him then?"

"Yeah, we got him. He's not going to walk away from this. We're rounding up the rest of the cult. Mary told me everything. He and his guards had complete control over the members. Most were too terrified to try to leave and the ones that tried.............well look what he did to you. They were selling their houses, giving their life savings to him, anything in order to please him and not anger him."

"How do I know it's over? How do I know I won't try to kill you ..........or Deaq?"

"The doctor's rinsing the drugs from your system. As far as the hypnotic suggestions, he's pretty sure since you didn't complete your mission Jacob's hold over you has been broken."

"But what if it's not? How do you know I won't try to hurt someone?"

Deaq smiled down at Van.

"You're back partner. The last couple of days I knew it wasn't you, but you're back."

"I hope so, I ...........I don't know how to explain this but I can still feel him a little bit in my head."

"He's gone Van, you gotta believe that. He's not going to have control of anyone anymore. He's going to be put away for a long, long time."

"That's good................that's good." Van's eyes starting to get heavy.

"You get some rest partner and we'll check on you tomorrow."

Van just nodded. Billie leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Rest easy Van."

A week later

Van was given a clean bill of health and there didn't appear to be any lasting effects of his time with Jacob. Deaq and Van were shooting hoops in the Candy Store when Billie came in. She walked past them and sat at her desk. She looked down, shut her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose before looking at them.

"What's wrong Billie?" Deaq asked concerned. Van stood next to him looking equally concerned. Billie took a deep breath before starting.

"Jacob escaped last night. They were moving him to a state facility and .......... Well it seems some of Jacob's followers staged an accident and when the driver and the guard got out to help they were bushwhacked. He's free."

Billie and Deaq both looked over at Van who suddenly dropped the basketball then cried out in pain and fell to his knees, his hands pressed on each side of his head.

"Van what's the matter?!!!! Van! Van!"

TBC?

The End


End file.
